supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kevin Tran
Kevin Tran war ein vietnamesischer High School Student, der, aufgrund seines Intellekts, im Hochbegabten-Programm agierte. Sein Leben nahm jedoch eine große Wendung, als er zum nächsten Propheten wurde. Geschichte Staffel 7 Erzengel thumb|leftEr wird in dem Augenblick zu einem Propheten, als Dean und Sam eine alte Steintafel zerbrechen, bei dem Versuch herauszufinden, was sie beinhaltet. Von diesem Moment an ist er nicht mehr der Alte und sein einziges Ziel ist es die Tafel an sich zu bringen, so stielt er das Auto seiner Mutter, um zur Taflel zu gelangen. Er kann die Tafel stehlen, wird jedoch von Sam und Meg erwischt. Anschließend tauchen zwei Engel namens Hester und Inias auf und verkünden, dass er der neue Prophet sei und das Wort Gottes in der Wüste lesen soll. Kevin wird von Castiel, Meg, Sam und Dean mitgenommen und muss Gottes Wort übersetzen. Im weiteren Verlauf versucht Hester Castiel zu töten, wird jedoch stattdessen von Meg umgebracht. Inias erklärt sich einverstanden Kevin nach Hause zu bringen - was sich jedoch als Fehler entpuppt, da Kevins Mutter aus lauter Sorge die Polizei gerufen hat. Der Polizist gibt sich als Leviathan zu erkennen, tötet die Engel und entführt Kevin. Blutvergießen Kevin ist bei SucroCorp gefangen und soll für Dick Roman die Leviathan Tafel übersetzen. Er erpresst ihn mit seiner gefangenen Mutter und so bleibt Kevin nichts anderes übrig, als Dick alle Informationen zu geben. Das Überleben der Stärkeren thumb|left|202pxKevin ist immer noch bei SucroCorp eingesperrt. In sein Zimmer wir ein Mädchen geführt, Polly, welches völlig neben sich zu stehen scheint. Kevin klaut von ihr eine Haarnadel und will fliehen, wird aber kurz darauf geschnappt und zurück gebracht und nun auch gefesselt und geknebelt. Später kann er von Sam befreit werden und die beiden sehen mit an, wie Dick Roman getötet wird und dann zusammen mit Castiel und Dean verschwindet. Dann taucht Crowley auf und läßt Kevin von seinen Dämonen weggebracht. Staffel 8 Wo ist Kevin thumb|left|174pxKevin kann Crowley entkommen und verschanzt sich in einer verlassenen Kirche. Sam und Dean finden ihn schließlich wieder und erfahren von ihm, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt sämtliche Dämonen in die Hölle zu schicken und die Tore für immer hinter ihnen zu schließen. Kurz darauf taucht Crowley mit dem Dämon, seiner ehemaligen Freundin, die nun besessen ist, auf. Mit Mühe und Not können die Brüder und Kevin fliehen, aber Crowley tötet Channing Ngo. Seelenhandel thumb|leftKevin will unbedingt erst zu seiner Mutter Linda Tran, bevor er den Brüdern das Versteck der Dämonen Tafel zeigt. Nachdem sie alle Dämonen vernichten können, die Kevins Mutter bewachen, fliehen sie gemeinsam. Kevin und seine Mutter lassen sich ein Anti-Besessenheits-Tattoo stechen und alle machen sich auf den Weg zur Tafel. Da diese gestohlen wurde, machen sie sich auf der Suche nach ihr und landen schließlich durch Beau bei einer Auktion von Plutus, wo die Tafel angeboten wird. Linda bietet ihre Seele. Als der Tausch vollzogen werden soll, ist sie allerdings von Crowley besessen, der mit der Tafel flieht. Kevin verschwindet mit seiner Mutter, weil Dean sie während ihrer Besessenheit töten wollte. Unverhoffte Begegnung thumb|left|179pxKevin und seine Mutter haben derweil Kontakt mit einer Hexe namens Delta Mandotta aufgenommen, um sich mit Zutaten für Dämonenbomben einzudecken. Doch während der Arbeit tauchen schon die ersten Konflikte zwischen Mrs. Tran und Delta auf. Letztendlich stellt sich heraus dass Delta ein doppeltes Spiel führt und in Wirklichkeit für Crowley arbeitet. Sie sorgt dafür dass Kevin wieder in Crowleys Hände fällt. Mrs. Tran wird dann mit einem Dämon zurückgelassen, der sie töten soll. Jedoch kann Mrs. Tran den Dämon überwältigen. Sie kontaktiert die Winchesters inklusive Castiel und die vier treffen sich an einer abgelegenen Straßenseite. Mit Hilfe des Dämons, der Mrs. Tran töten sollte, erfahren sie wo Crowleys Unterschlupf ist.thumb Währenddessen hält Kevin, Crowleys Folter nicht lange stand. Er erzählt ihm, dass es einen Weg gibt die Höllentore zu schließen. Die Winchesters sind inzwischen in Crowleys Versteck eingebrochen und Castiel kann rechtzeitig zu Crowley vordringen. Bei einem Showdown zwischen dem Engel und dem König der Hölle zerbricht die Steintafel und Crowley kann mit einer Hälfte entkommen. Nach seiner Befreiung ist Kevin entschlossener als je zuvor und will unbedingt alle Dämonen dingfest machen. Sam erzählt ihm, dass er und seine Mutter von nun bei Garth's Hausboot bleiben können. Der Verrat Kevin ist zur Zeit alleine und versucht immer noch mit magerem Erfolg, die Steintafel zu übersetzen. Dean meint, er bräuchte mehr Dämonenbomben. Kevin entgegnet, dass es schwer sein wird, die Zutaten auf die Schnelle zu besorgen. Dies stellt jedoch nunmehr kein großes Problem dar, da Castiel bereit ist, alles zusammen zu suchen. Während dessen erkundigt sich Dean bei Kevin nach dessen Mutter. Kevin erklärt, dass er seine Mutter in Sicherheit gebracht habe. Er wolle sie nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen und außerdem könne er sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht auf das wirklich Wichtige konzentrieren, nämlich, die Tafel zu übersetzen. Kevins Worte stimmen Dean nachdenklich. Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels thumb|left|180pxKevin geht es total schlecht. Er schläft nur drei Stunden und ernährt sich nur noch von Hot Dogs, findet dann aber endlich die erste Aufgabe. Er kontaktiert die Brüder, die ihn erstmal aufpäppeln. Sam und Dean machen sich auf den Weg, einen Höllenhund zu töten. Kurz darauf kann Kevin den beiden den Tipp geben, eine Brille mit heiligem Öl zu tränken, so dass sie die Höllenhunde sehen können. Taxi Driver Kevin kann den Brüdern die zweite Aufgabe mitteilen. Sie müssen eine unschuldige Seele aus der Hölle befreien und in den Himmel senden. Metatron und das Wort Gottes Kevin wurde von Crowley in seine persönliche Filmkulisse geholt, damit er Kevin komplett kontrollieren kann. Dieser erkennt aber das Spiel, da sich Crowleys Dean und Sam ständig falsch verhalten. Crowley hat die Nase voll und geht auf Kevin los. Dieser kann dann aber gerade noch rechtzeitig von Metatron gerettet werden und zu Sam und Dean gebracht werden und ihnen von der dritten Aufgabe berichten. Opfer Kevin führt die Brüder zur zweiten Hälfte der Dämonen Tafel und bekommt von Dean den Bunker Schlüssel. Als die Engel fallen, wird Kevin im Männer der Schriften Bunker eingeschlossen und ist von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Staffel 9 Der Tod ist nur der Anfang Als Sam und Dean im Bunker ankommen, werden sie von einem verschreckten Kevin empfangen. Er berichtet, was im Bunker passiert ist, als die Engel gefallen sind. Kevin ist gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass die Brüder Crowley gefangen genommen und nicht getötet haben. Dean meint, wenn sie von ihm bekommen haben, was sie wollen, würden sie ihn für Kevin fest halten, so dass der seine Rache nehmen kann. Bis dahin soll er sich von Crowley fern halten und sich der Engel-Tafel widmen. thumb|left|184pxDean ruft Kevin an, der den FBI-Vorgesetzten spielen soll. Miranda kauft ihm zunächst nicht ab, dass er beim FBI ist, doch dann kann Kevin sie mit delikaten Fotos im Internet erpressen und sie lässt Dean und Sam zu den Leichen. Kevin, der nach Unterlagen über Dämonenritter sucht, lässt sich von Crowley provozieren und geht zu ihm in den Raum. Er will von dem Dämon wissen, wie man Abaddon vernichten kann. Crowley geht sofort in den Verhandlungsmodus über und bietet Informationen gegen seine Freilassung. Als Kevin darauf nicht eingeht,thumb lockt der Dämon ihn mit dem Verbleib seiner Mutter. Kevin fängt an, auf Crowley einzugehen, der den Jungen noch weiter provoziert, bis dieser sich schließlich eins der Folterwerkzeuge von der Wand nimmt. Nachdem Kevin ihm mit einem Hammer bearbeitet hat, versucht Crowley immer noch ihn zu manipulieren. Er bietet ihm seine Mutter gegen seine Freilassung an und versucht gleichzeitig, Kevin gegen die Winchesters aufzubringen, um ihn so davon zu überzeugen, ihn frei zu lassen. thumb|left|212pxDean sucht Kevin. Dieser läuft ihm schließlich in die Arme. Er hat seine Sachen gepackt und will gehen. Dean erklärt ihm, dass alles, was Crowley ihm gesagt hat, gelogen ist. Sie wollen Kevin nicht einsperren. Es ist die Wahrheit, dass er im Bunker am sichersten ist. Kevin, Castiel, Sam und Dean seien alles, was noch übrig ist, und Dean würde Kevin mit allen Mitteln beschützen, da er Kevin als Teil der Familie sieht. Wenn Kevin das nichts bedeuten würde, würde Dean ihn nicht aufhalten. Kevin bleibt schließlich. Der Himmel soll nicht warten Während Dean einen Fall von Castiel übernimmt, bleiben Kevin und Sam im Bunker, um die Engel Tafel weiter zu erforschen und bitten Crowley um Hilfe bei der Übersetzung. Dieser willigt ein, dass wenn er mit Kevins Blut einen Anruf bei Abaddon machen darf, es übersetzen wird. Widerwillig stimmt Kevin zu. Krieg der Engel thumb|left|212px|Gadreel tötet Kevin Kevin wird durch den Engel Gadreel getötet. Gadreel ist in dem Körper thumb|222px|Kevins Leiche von Sam, um diesen zu heilen. Er hat Dean davon überzeugt ihn in Sam zu lassen, indem er ihm gesagt hat, dass er Ezechiel sei, ein Engel, dem man vertrauen könnte, der in Wirklichkeit jedoch tot ist. Gadreel schließt sich Metatron an, um wieder einen Zugang zum Himmel zu finden. Gefangen thumb|leftKevins Geist ist jedoch noch auf der Erde, da er wegen des Zaubers, den Metatron benutzte, nicht in den Himmel kam und deshalb im Männer der Schriften Bunker "fest hängt". Dean und Sam wollen wieder gut machen, dass sie ihn nicht retten konnten und suchen seine Mutter, die in einem Lager von Dämonen bewacht wird. Nach ihrer Befreiung findet Mrs. Tran einen Ring von Kevins Vater, von dem sie glaubt, dass es das ist, an dem Kevin noch hängt. Anstatt den Ring zu vernichten und Kevin zu erlösen, bitten er und seine Mutter, dass Kevin noch so lange wie möglich bleiben kann und Mrs Tran auf ihn aufpassen wird. Dann verlaßen sie die Winchesters. Staffel 11 All in the Family Sam und Dean werden von Chuck Shurley in den Bunker thumb teleportiert. Hinter Chucks Rücken erscheint Kevin Tran. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Sam und Dean sagt Chuck, dass Kevin schon lange genug als Geist umherirrt und schickt seine Seele in den Himmel. Fähigkeiten & Kräfte Als Prophet: '''Kevin Tran ist ein sehr intelligenter junger Mann. Doch obwohl er ein Prophet Gottes ist und damit eine direkte Verbindung mit dem Himmel und den Engeln hat, besaß er nicht die Fähigkeit, in die Zukunft zu sehen. *Das Wort Gottes entziffern''' - Er war in der Lage die Steintafel auf dem das Wort Gottes geschrieben steht zu lesen. Er war auch in der Lage, Teile der Tafel wieder zusammen zu binden, als sie zerbrach. *Er findet in der Dämonen Tafel die Herstellung von einer Dämonenbombe Als Geist: '''Nach seinem Tod und Wiederkehr als Geist, erhielt Kevin folgende Fähigkeiten. *Telekinese' *'Teleportation' *'Unsichtbarkeit' *'Elektromagnetische Interferenz' Sonstiges *Kevin Tran ist der zweite Prophet nach Chuck, der im Laufe der Serie erscheint. *Kevin Tran war früher Veganer. *Nach Kevin's Tod benutzt Metatron einen Zauber, der dafür sorgt, das kein neuer Prophet mehr auserwählt wird. *Kevin spielte Cello. *Er war ein Fan von ''The Elder Scolls 5 Skyrim. *Kevin war wahrscheinlich der erste Prophet in der Geschichte der Menschheit, der keinen Erzengel als Wächter hatte. Das liegt daran, dass Michael und Luzifer im Käfig sind und Raphael und Gabriel umgebracht worden sind. *Laut Osric Chaus Facebook Seite, wurde Kevin am 2. Dezember 1993 geboren. Kevin starb am 3. Dezember 2013, also ein Tag nach seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag. *Kevin wollte der erste asiatische Präsident werden *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejqjZf6Y3_k Osric Chau taucht 2014 bei Comic Con auf und will wissen, wann er wieder kommen darf Auftritte *Staffel 7 **''Erzengel'' **''Blutvergießen'' **''Das Überleben der Stärkeren'' *Staffel 8 **''Wo ist Kevin'' **''Seelenhandel'' **''Unverhoffte Begegnung'' **''Der Verrat'' **''Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels'' **''Taxi Driver'' **''Metatron und das Wort Gottes'' **''Opfer'' *Staffel 9 **''Der Tod ist nur der Anfang'' **''Hundstage (am Telefon)'' **''Der Himmel soll nicht warten'' **''Krieg der Engel'' **''Kopfsache (Foto und Leiche)'' **''Gefangen (als Geist)'' *Staffel 11 **''All in the Family'' Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Propheten Kategorie:Geist Kategorie:Verstorben